wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Amys
| appeared= }} Amys, of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel, is a Wise One who can channel and a Dreamwalker. Appearance Amys is slim and tall, with blue eyes and long white hair that hangs to her waist. Her skin is sun-darkened from living in the Waste. History She used to be a Maiden of the Spear. Later she became an apprentice Wise One under Bair, and tried to run away a number of times. She is Rhuarc's wife, and sister-wife to Lian, and Roofmistress of Cold Rocks Hold. Meetings in Rhuidean She meets Egwene al'Vere in Tel'aran'rhiod while Egwene is searching for the Black Ajah. She tells Egwene to come to Aiel Waste where is can teach her how to become a proper Dreamwalker. She meets Rand al'Thor and the rest of the Aiel when they are transported from Tear to Rhuidean via the Portal Stone. She with the rest of the Aiel Wise One's had sent a letter to Moiraine Damodred saying where they would meet and which day. Dumai's Wells She then travels with Rand and the rest of the Aiel to Cairhien. She takes Egwene al'Vere as an apprentice with Bair and teaches her how to Dreamwalk. She is with Egwene in Tel'aran'rhiod when the Salidar Six summon Egwene to Salidar. Her opinion of Aes Sedai have somewhat diminished with the several meetings she had with them. She is present when Egwene reveals the lie that she is not actually an Aes Sedai. She then gives Egwene a beating to meet her Toh. She was proud of Egwene and would accept her back as an Aiel Wise One again if she ever returns. She leads a group of Wise Ones to help rescue Rand from the White Tower Aes Sedai but defers to Sorilea as leader in the end. She participates in the Battle of Dumai's Wells. After the battle she suggests the Aes Sedai prisoners be placed into the Wise Ones care. She is present when Rand is Healed by Damer Flinn from the Shadar Logoth dagger. She is now in complete control of the Aes Sedai, dismissing Bera Harkin and Kiruna Nachiman from Cairhien's Throneroom. She acts as Elayne Trakand and Aviendha's mother in the first-sister bonding ceremony. Restoring order to Arad Doman Months later she Travels with the rest of her clan to Arad Doman, where the Aiel attempt to bring peace to the war torn country. While there she gives Aviendha more and more meaningless punishments, in an attempt to make her stand up to the other Wise Ones. She is at the meeting with Rand and the Aiel Clan Chiefs when Rand gives the order for the Aiel to capture the Council of Merchants. She is present when Davram Bashere and Damer Flinn arrive at the Traveling grounds after being sent to the Daughter of the Nine Moons to request her to meet with Rand. Later she follows Cadsuane into Rand's room where she finds out about Semirhage's escape and then death. Aviendha finally confronts the Wise Ones, including Amys on how pointless the tasks she have given are. Standing up to the other Wise Ones is the final test and they send Aviendha to Rhuidean to become a Wise One as well. When Cadsuane is banished from Rand's sight she comes to the Wise One's for help and a new plan. Notes Category:Dreamwalkers